Your What With Who!
by Riia Herogoochi
Summary: A secret is exposed reviling Kagome as Sesshomarus mate how will Inuyasha cope with this new finding


Another Inuyasha fanfic, I don't own inuyasha or any characters

Kagome walked behind Inuyasha and the gang. She yawned slightly it was almost nightfall and she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. The night before a huge boar demon decided to ruin her sleep and they had been up ever since. She gave a quick glance at there gang. Shippo was sleeping on miroku's shoulder, kirara on sango's. Both the monk and demon slayer looked just as tired as she was. Inuyasha how ever looked fully alert not that it helped much it just meant that the gang would have another restless night until Inuyasha got tired. Kagome looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. A dazzling bluish orange with clouds scattered in different directions.

"Hey women stop spacing out on us!" A voice barked taking kagome out of her daze. Her eyes widened when she saw a demon approaching them. She quickly reached for her bow and arrow. Aiming at the demons head. "Does he have any jewel shards kagome?" Inuyasha asked drawing his tetsaiga.

"No I can't sense any."

"Che then this demons just a waste of my strength." He jumped in the air and swung his sword full force drawing the wind scar. The demon disinigrated in an instant. "Waste of time it you ask me." Inuyasha said only to have a bolt come out of nowhere hitting his arm. "Where the hell did that come from?" Inuyashas eyes scanned the clearing to see a figure move out of the tree line to where Inuyasha stood.

"You destroyed my puppet aw an I had such fun playing with him." The demon chuckled.

"Who the hell are you!"

"My names Nagy of the tiger clan and western army, you must be Inuyasha the half breed who wields tetsaiga, ne?"

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing I guess just wanna test your limits." Nagy's claws grew at he darted towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha he had a sacred shard in his left arm!" kagome yelled

"Alright." Inuyasha said readying tetsaiga. Nagy on the other hand stopped dead in his tracks.

'_So it's true this woman can sense the jewels._' Nagy over looked kagome before smirking.

"Woman prepare to be mine." Nagy yelled jumping in the air and going after kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running after Nagy.

"Stay put like a good dog." Nagy said paralyzing him with his magic. He landed a few yards away from kagomes form. "I'll make you a deal come and be my wench and sense the jewel shards for me and I'll let you bear my children a price any woman would kill to do yet I'm offering it to you, woman."

"I wouldn't even consider it you filthy beast!"

"Che stubborn woman." Nagy took a step forward flexing his claws. "Then I'll simple break a bones until you beg to be mine." He charged at kagome. A few feet from kagome, a blue blast came out of nowhere. Nagy stopped and kagome looked startled.

"So much as take another step forward and I will cause you much more pain then just death." A deep voice said from the debris in the smoke,

"It can't be…" kagome whispered as she got to her feet. The image cleared as dazzling golden eyes shinned with clod beauty.

"General." Nagy spoke falling to his knees and bowing.

"You disobeyed my order." Sesshomaru spoke walking towards kagome and lifting her into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thank you." Kagome whisper into Sesshoumarus pelt.

"Are you dumb Nagy did you not smell myself on this woman or did you think you could steal her from me?" Sesshomaru asked his voice could freeze fire.

"But sir she had no mark-''

"She does you were jus to blind to see it." He lifted kagomes neck to show a crescent on her neck shinning with the owners touch. "I suggest you leave or I will kill you."

"At once sir." The tiger demon was gone as if he had never been there. Inuyasha able to move again on instinct went after Sesshomaru.

"What the hell did you do to kagome?"

"Something that you could never do brother." Sesshomaru spoke turning towards his half sibling.

"You bastard you knew kagome was mine."

"She was never yours to begin with but now she shall forever be mine." Sesshoumarus voce was calm as he grasps kagomes hand to pull her close.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Tell him kagome; tell him that you are mine and no one else's."

"It's true Inuyasha I belong to Sesshomaru now" kagome voice sounded so calm compared to how Inuyasha thought it would sound. "Did you think I didn't notice how you ran after kikyo ever night and would come back with that filthy stench? I had enough I ran and bumped into Sesshomaru and he showed me what it's like to be the only person for him to love." She chuckled slightly as Sesshoumarus hand began to roam her body. "We had made love countless times and one night we did it so much I thought I had been broken. Once you mate a demon that demon bestows his powers onto you it felt great to be a Tai youkia. I'll never go back to you Inuyasha because you were never mine to begin with." Kagome moaned slightly as Sesshoumarus finger hit a nerve. His finger slipped into her core how he had managed this was beyond her.

"Let's go home kagome I yearn for you." Sesshomaru said summoning his orb and bolting out towards his castle leaving Inuyasha in shock.

A/N short but I had to get this out I will continue this shortly and my other one shortly too I just had a road bump with this one until then ja ne. Lea kuchiki out.


End file.
